Impulse Gundam
ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam is a mobile suit secretly developed by ZAFT Forces and was designed to work in conjunction with their newest flagship, the Minerva. The Impulse was originally assigned to ace pilot Shinn Asuka, but after upgrading to the Destiny Gundam, it was handed down to fellow pilot, Lunamaria Hawke. Based on the Earth Alliance's old Strike Gundam, the Impulse functions as a multi-purpose combat mobile suit, equipped with special "Silhouette" packs that grant it special armaments and abilities, depending on the situation. These new mission packs also cause the machine's Phase Shift color to change as well. The Force pack grants it the familiar colors and is based wholly on the Strike's Aile pack, giving it greater speed and mobility along with atmospheric flight capabilities. The Sword pack gives it a red color and comes with two large anti-ship swords that can be connected at the pommels to form a polearm as well as two beam boomerangs. The Blast pack gives it a black and green coloration and comes with a number of long-range weapons including beam cannons and missile launchers as well as a retractable beam javelin. The Impulse's frame was built on a new Core system that separates the machine into three different components that can be assembled during battle and even swap out damage parts for spares. This, along with a new Deuterion energy recharging function, allows the Impulse to continue fighting by recharging and replacing used parts. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn Moveset Stationary (Force) : , , , , , : Several slashes from its beam saber, ending in a cross slash with a second beam saber. : : Fires a shot from its beam rifle. Can shoot up to five times. :Hold : Fires several shots from its beam rifle in a fanning fashion : , : Rising upward slash from its beam saber. : , , : Switches to Blast pack and uses its C3 attack : , , , : Switches to Sword pack and uses its C4 attack : , , , , : Rising kick. : , , , , , : Grabs an anti-ship sword and slashes forward Stationary (Sword) : , , , , , : Several slashes with both its swords, ending in a downward slice with both sword. :Hold : Tosses one of its swords like a disk. : , : Switches to Force and uses its C2 attack : , , : Switches to Blast and uses its C3 attack : , , , : Forms swords into their polearm configuration and twirls it above its head, ending in a swipe. : , , , , : Same as Force's C5. : , , , , , : Shoulder tackle, followed by a swipe. Stationary (Blast) : , , , , , : Uses a beam javelin and starts with a jab, followed by several swipes and ending in a rising swipe. :Hold : Fires a linked shot from its beam cannons. : , : Switches to Force and uses its C2 attack. : , , : Fires a linked shot from its rail cannons : , , , : Switches to Sword and uses its C4 attack. : , , , , : Same as Force's C5 attack. : , , , , , : Same as its charged shot Stationary (Any Silhouette) : : Beam saber barrage, followed by a thrust from one of its anti-ship swords :Hold : Switches to Sword pack and launches its body forward while it wades left and right with the swords extended. This leaves the player with the Core Splendor. Pressing fires the machine guns to damage enemies. Hitting the Impulse's body will cause it to explode, while reforming with a new body. Aerial/Dashing (Force) : , , , , , : Several slashes from both its beam sabers. : , : Cross slash with both beam sabers. Aerial/Dashing (Sword) : , , , , , : Several two-handed slashes with one of its swords, ending in a thrust. : , : Tosses both beam boomerangs. Aerial/Dashing (Blast) : , , , , , : Fires shots from its beam cannons, ending with a missile volley. : , : Fires a linked shot from its beam cannons. Aerial (Any Silhouette : : Switches to Blast and fires a concentrated linked blast from its beam cannons and rail cannons. Special Equipment In the fourth title, all units use a Burst Mode rather than special passive equipment. Burst Mode *'Deuterion Engine': Gradually restores HP Category:Mobile Suits